


A parenting manual

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [93]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Sometimes bribery and making your son feel guilty are needed to keep him at home. Oliver and Felicity want to spend time with their son although William has other plans.





	A parenting manual

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 275 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

William took his back bag from the corner of his room and hurried to the door. When he opened the door of his room, he saw his dad and Felicity standing right on the other side of the threshold. William winced because of the surprise and stumbled a step backwards. His dad smiled at him apologetically and said: “Sorry.”

William shook his head and responded: “It’s okay, dad.”

Felicity smiled at him radiantly and clapped her hands before asking: “Are you ready?”

“Ready for what?” William asked and frowned because he had no idea what Felicity was talking about. Besides, he already had plans. He had promised to go to see his friends.

Felicity pouted her lips and answered: “For some family time. We’re going to go to aquarium. Afterwards there is going to be ice-cream and gossips.”

William raised an eyebrow as he stated: “I didn’t know we’re going to have family time. Did we talk about this before?”

Felicity shook her head and Oliver wrapped his arm around her shoulders while he said: “We didn’t talk about this. We wanted to surprise you.”

William offered his parents a small smile and rubbed his fingers together. After a while he said tentatively: “I kind of already have plans.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes and Felicity looked a bit disappointed. She placed her hand on William’s shoulder and looked at him pleadingly before she said: “William, please.”

William looked at her and blinked his eyes a few times. He laughed nervously and asked: “Has that worked on dad?”

“What?” Felicity asked with mock innocence.

“Well… That,” William stumbled and gestured towards her with his hand. He took a deep breath and shook his head with amusement before saying: “Dad can be fooled but I’m the smarter one, remember?”

“Hey,” Oliver exclaimed and wrinkled his nose. He went on: “I’m not easily fooled.”

William snorted and Felicity smiled at her husband knowingly. Oliver shot a glare at his son and cleared his throat: “Young man, you’re on thin ice.”

William smiled at his dad sheepishly and mumbled: “Sorry.”

“Apology expected but now you’re also obliged to come to have fun with your old parents,” Oliver answered.

Felicity shoved Oliver’s ribs with her elbow and raised an eyebrow in challenge as she informed him: “I’m not old.”

Oliver kissed her cheek tenderly and said: “Of course not, honey.”

“Okay, That’s my cue. I’m out,” William said and covered his eyes with his hand so he couldn’t see the kiss.

William tried to go round and escape from the situation but his dad placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. Oliver stated: “Not so fast, mister.”

William sighed and eyes at his dad with frustration. Oliver smirked at him and asked: “How about a baseball game on Friday? If you come today, I’ll take you to see Star City Rockets’ game.”

William’s eyes widened. He had wanted to go to that game but it had been sold out before he had gotten a chance to buy tickets. William frowned and asked with suspicion: “How are you planning to get the tickets? The game has been sold out for months.”

Oliver winked his eye and said: “I have my ways and being the mayor of Star City also helps.”

“Nice one,” Felicity said and patted Oliver’s chest with her hand.

William resist the urge to roll his eyes once again. Instead, he asked his dad sarcastically: “Are you trying to bribe me?”

“Is it working?” Oliver asked hopefully.

“No comment,” William said playfully and went on, teasing his father: “Since when have you tried to bribe people? I thought your way was a bit more… intense.”

Oliver shrugged and answered in an innocent tone: “Maybe I’m trying something new and I really hope it’s working. So are you coming?”

William bit his bottom lip and thought his answer. He sighed and looked down at his shoes. The baseball tickets were tempting but more than the tickets he wanted to please his parents. William had always struggled with the fear of being a disappointment to his parents. He knew he wasn’t a disappointment to his dad or Felicity if he chose to go to have fun with his friends. Yet, he wanted them to be happy with him and his decisions. 

As he kept thinking of the solution, Felicity huffed out: “Soon you’re going to leave for college and we can’t spend time together.”

William’s eyes snapped at Felicity’s and Felicity only smiled at him innocently. William chuckled nervously and said: “It’s still going to take like five years before I leave for college.”

“It’s also possible you go to college before your peers. I did,” Felicity said and gave him a pointed look which made William blush. William knew he was smart but Felicity’s words still made him blush. 

William ran his hands over his head and mumbled: “First bribery and now making me feel guilty. You guys have read a parenting manual.”

Felicity laughed and pumped her fist against William’s shoulder while she said: “It’s working, isn’t it?”

William gave her a smile and raised his hands up in the air in surrender. He admitted: “I guess it is.”

“Yesssss,” Felicity said and bumped her fist up in the air. She almost danced around Oliver and William. William could help but laugh at her antics. 

Then he became more serious and looked at his dad. William folded his arms across his chest and said: "I still want to go to that baseball game. You better get those tickets."

Felicity burst into laughter and after a while Oliver joined the laughter. He ruffled William’s hair before wrapping his arms around his wife and son. He pulled the close and kissed the top of their heads. William complained coyly: “Dad.”

“Let your old man to enjoy this moment,” Oliver said and pressed another kiss to William’s hair before he took a step backwards.

“We really need to discuss you calling yourself old. It makes me feel old and I don’t like it,” Felicity said and poked Oliver’s chest with her polished finger.

Oliver grabbed his hand and rubbed his nose against hers. He whispered: “I’m glad to be old and want us to grow even older together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:   
> William's friends defend William and his family when a group of older kids harass him in a cafe.


End file.
